The Same Weakness
by cazalu
Summary: SLASH/INCEST: Boromir is leaving for Rivendell and Faramir needs to speak with him.They both remember the past together.R+R PLEASE!!!:)
1. Chapter One

The Same Weakness

NC17

Summary: Title remembered from one of Aragorns lines in the first film, and seemed to fit in well with the lovely brothers.

Slash: obviously, I write nothing else.

These two deserve to be in a slash story simply because they are oozing sexiness.  
Note to my people: Im sorry! I know i have been away for such a long time and my updates have been non-existent but i promise both my other two stories are going to be updated *VERY* soon!

Thanks for all your lovely reviews!

^_^

Chapter One

"I Have everything I need"  
Boromir's voice echoed down the hallway from his bedchamber.

In the opposite room, stood his younger brother Faramir in the doorway, head leant against the smooth wooden door.

"I said I have everything I need now leave me!!" His brothers loud shouting caused him to jump a little and straiten to watch the old male servant emerge from the room looking rather pale.   
Faramir smiled awkwardly at the servant and took hold of the door before it shut closed. 

He peered behind it, to see Boromir throwing about all sorts of different weapons, armoury, and trinkets over his Grande four posted bed.

"Brother?"  
Boromir turned to see his younger brother enter the room and closed the door quietly behind him.  
He sighed running a hand through his damp recently washed hair.   
"I cannot talk with you Faramir, not tonight" he said irritably.

Faramir lowered his eyes to the white marble stoned floor, before setting his gaze upon Boromir, who now had chosen his weapon, consisting of a sword and shield.   
"You will not be gone for too long I hope?" Faramir said taking a step towards him.

"I do not know yet Faramir" he said sternly, and continued to clear the different objects from his bed. "I will know early tomorrow morning, and I am very tired..."  
Faramir lowered his head acknowledging his leave. But he did not turn to depart.  
"Brother...I beg of you...do not leave.."  
Boromir looked at him suddenly at his words. He took the few steps needed to reach him. 

"Why do you ask this of me?" he spoke gently now, lifting his brothers face up, to see tears forming in blue eyes so very like his own.  
"I do not want you to leave..." he whispered brokenly, as his tears fell.  
"Faramir.." 

"Please..."  
Boromir pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I would never leave you, you are my brother I have always protected you. You are old enough now to take my place. I have been away before..." he said, and pulled away to look at him perplexed, "why is it now, you ask me to stay?"

Faramir shook his head turning away. "I cannot tell you, for I have now reason why, only feeling"  
"What feeling do you have brother?"  
Faramir looked at him, words so easily spoken, but so difficult to say. "I need to rest a while" he said and walked round him to sit on the bed.  
Boromir turned and sat with him, now concerned for his younger brother.  
"Will you lay with me a while?" Faramir asked almost in a whisper.

Boromir frowned. "Lay with you? why we have not led together since we were young!" he smiled then and laughed at the memories of his child hood.

Faramir smiled slightly. "I know.. I just.. im sorry"  
Boromir tutted and sighed. "Come here you overgrown child!" he chanted playfully and pulled him down with him onto the silk sheets ruffling his shoulder length fair hair.   
"Get off!! you old fool!" Faramir laughed.

Boromir laughed with him at his remark.  
Finally then led together, Faramirs head lain against his brothers chest, listening to the breathing of his heart return to its slow continuous pace.

Boromir sighed contently closing his eyes, resting his hand behind his head. "Perhaps I am getting old" he whispered.

Faramir smiled. "Perhaps"  
Another tut and a hiss at that reply.

"Brother?"  
"mmm.." Boromir replied tiredly.

"Do..do you remember, in our younger years.." he began, toying with the tassels of his brother loose light garment.

"yes?" Boromir said opening his eyes, oddly knowing what he was about to say.  
"..when we were much younger, and we sometimes, shared beds at night.." he stopped hearing his brother heart beat slightly faster. But still he pressed on further. "and you once..well we never spoke of it. I have never until now.." he raised his head to look at Boromir then, but he did not look back.

"Why do you wish to speak of it now?..." Boromir asked quietly. " We were young, things have changed now, we understand what is right and wrong"

Swallowing deeply, Faramir moved up to face his brother, and asked him, " You thought it as wrong?" he whispered gently.

Boromir looked at him, slightly unnerved, and completely startled. "I.. I did not know what to think of it, I never thought of it, we were children Faramir"  
"Did you think it was wrong?" Faramir asked again.  
His brother turned and sat up immediately. "I do not wish to speak of it. Not tonight, I am tired leave me."

Faramir ignored his words. "I remember those nights well" he said laying back onto the bed.  
Boromir felt his impatience rise.

"Faramir...I told you enough.."

"You were slightly older than me, you told me not to speak a word of it, you knew perfectly well what you were doing"

Boromir stood and turned to him. "Leave me now brother or a shall be forced to drag you out"  
"Does guilt haunt you Boromir?" Faramir asked loudly, almost angrily.  
The attempt to hold back his anger failed, and Boromir swiftly knelt onto the bed and took his brothers wrists holding them firmly above his head.

"I feel no guilt for what happened!" he whispered viciously. "We were young!"  
Faramir felt his tears emerge once more. "Im sorry.. I didn't want to anger you I just.."  
"What Faramir? what??!"  
"Let me go!...I cannot speak with you when you are like this"  
Boromir moved atop him, leaning over his brother, their faces now very close.

Faramir turned his face away.   
"What did you want me to say to you brother?" Boromir said more gently now. "What did you want me to do?"  
Faramir stayed silent. He closed his eyes tightly feeling his brother soft hands brush back his hair from his cheek, and from his neck. "You and I...we are more than brothers" Boromir whispered laying his lips against his siblings neck. "We are more than friends,"  
Faramir slowly opened his eyes feeling that odd mixed sensation he had not felt in so many years. The slight movements of his brothers lips against his skin, and his hot breath as he spoke, caused him to shiver, tingle, want to pull away but found he could not. Want to run but need to stay, want more but need less.

"we are much more than lovers.." Boromir pulled back a little and let go of his wrists to gently move his brothers face to greet his own. To look into twin pools of blue, so alive and so full of fear and excitement as he had remembered them to be.

"There is no word to describe our love brother." he smoothed his thumb over Faramirs soft lips, and moved closer, but halted, and looked at him silently for a moment.

"...it has been so long...I cannot.."  
Boromir turned away closing his eyes, worlds failing him. "You must go now" he said, his voice trembling, and he swiftly pulled himself away and stood up with his back to his younger brother.

"You would have me leave at this?...you would let your final words to me be those? when I may not see you for heaven knows how long???" Faramir said slowly, sitting up on the bed.

Boromir stayed silent. He waited.

"Boromir??.." Faramir called his name in a last hope of redemption. "Brother please!!"

Still Boromir said nothing. He heard a slight rustle and then the loud slam of the door. He turned to see his bed now empty.

The silence of the room ached his heart.

****

(Hope you liked the first instalment! please review for more! thank you lots! xcazx)


	2. Chapter Two

Faramir lay on his own bed curled up on top of the covers, staring blankly at his hand, and watched as he moved his fingers in different motions. He sighed deeply closing his tired tear sore eyes, wanting to erase his brothers horrid words from his memory. Why did he deny to talk of it so much?.   
Faramir had loved and admired his brother since a child, he had looked to him for guidance, protection, comfort.   
It was only that one unexpected night, as he recalled being a hot summers evening, that his feelings changed. 

He was at the tender age of nine, coming up to his 10th birthday.

Boromir himself had just reached his adolescence being 13 that day... 

It was very late into the night, and Faramir had awoken in the heat, throwing his covers off of him, and tiredly moving his small frame out of his bed to the table by his door for some water. He took the goblet from the table, and bought it to his lips but stopped distractedly.

He heard whispers, and then a quiet laugh, and the door of his brothers room open, but not shut.   
Curiously, the young boy opened his door, very carefully, and peered through the small gap.   
Boromir's door was slightly ajar, and the room was lit in a soft glow. Faramir walked out onto the landing and to his brothers room, pushing the door open further. 

Inside the room, sat on the ledge of his open window, sat Boromir, with a cup in hand, and a bottle of what looked to be Fathers drink. Boromir turned too quickly, and Faramir stared at him with wide innocent eyes, almost like a frightened deer.  
Boromir did not get angry, nor did he smile, his face was expressionless, as he spoke. 

"Come join me brother.."  
Faramir hesitated for a moment, and then walked in closing the door quietly. He turned back to his brother, and asked, "Why do you have fathers drink?"  
Boromir laughed slightly pouring more of the red liquid into his golden cup. 

"I like it, very much" he replied simply, and drank more, wincing at the strong taste.  
"Does father know?"  
Boromir snorted, "Of course not"

Faramir sighed lowering his head. 

"Try some Faramir.."

He looked up, Boromir stood now offering the cup to him. He walked over and took it, looking at his brother before taking a sip.  
He gave it back to Boromir pulling a odd face and instantly spat the liquid out.

"Its foul! how can you drink it?!"  
Boromir laughed, "yes it is horrid isn't it? but it is what it does to your mind, that is what I like"  
His younger brother yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes a little, turning away to lie on the soft large bed. 

Boromir watched him led staring at the burning candle on the bedside table, his eyes drifting shut, and then slowly opening again.  
The elder brother poured the last drop of his fathers red wine into his cup and drank it quickly, setting both the bottle and cup down onto the floor, and walking over to his bed.

Faramir opened his eyes once more to feel a hand grip his shoulder gently and pull a little. He turned to see his brother looking down at him, eyes slightly lowered, lips partly red stained from the wine, and his normally pale cheeks flushed crimson.

"you are tired?" he asked tilting his head questionably, his light golden brown hair led in thick and thin strands against one cheek, soft and wavy.  
Faramir shook his head, "not too much, just a little" he answered.

Boromir took two deep breaths, and then sighed hard closing his eyes. His sibling frowned. 

"What's wrong brother?" 

Boromir opened his eyes and looked down at him once again, such odd thoughts and feelings haunted him, and he knew not whether to act on them.

Boromir shook his head, "nothing is wrong" he smiled, "I have had a fine day, and im very happy"

Faramir smiled in return, "I am glad," he said happily, and put his arms about his brothers neck and hugged him tightly. As he let go, he kissed Boromirs cheek and then lay back onto the soft white pillow beneath.   
Boromir looked at him in a way Faramir had not seen before. He looked pale, but red cheeked, nervous, Faramir thought he was ill. 

"Boromir??"  
Without a word, Boromir leaned closer, and hesitantly pressed his lips against Faramir's, bringing his hand up to his soft cheek and soothing it beneath his fingers lightly. 

His younger brother lay still, unmoving, unsure of what he should do. In seeing Boromirs eyes were shut, he followed.

Boromir engulfed himself in the kiss, feeling it cause his head to feel lighter than the wine had already made it. He pressed a little firmer, and without thought, coaxed open his brothers mouth to taste with his tongue.   
He had remembered many times seeing this sort of act between drunken servants, and guests at celebrations in the castle, sometimes disgusted by it, other times curious on how it would feel.

After a moment, he stopped, and Faramir closed his mouth, feeling it wet and hot. "Brother...." he whispered in a breath against Boromirs lips.

Boromir looked at him, now trembling, he swallowed deeply when Faramir opened his eyes and looked at him confused.

Faramir wondered if his brother was merely waiting for him to do the same. He had not seen or indeed, felt this touching before. He was uncertain how exactly, it made him feel. Again he slipped his arms around his brothers neck and pulled his head down swiftly to kiss him. Boromir slightly surprised, did nothing, until to his shock, he felt his brother now slip his tongue into his mouth.   
"...no Faramir!" he drew away, pushing his brother back from him.   
Faramir looked at him now frightened. "What have I done?" he whimpered quietly.  
"Nothing.." Boromir breathed, feeling guilt alter his senses. "Nothing, you have done nothing wrong Faramir, please sleep"  
"You wont hate me will you brother?" he asked, tears forming in his blue eyes.

"I could never hate you.." Boromir whispered looking at him intently. "now sleep..."

__


	3. Chapter Three

****

Note from Author: Thanks for the great reviews so far!, just to tell you incase you would like to know, while writing this story, the song I listen to mostly is: Evenstar (from TT soundtrack) seems to flow with it pretty well. ^_^ 

Boromir sat in his own room on his bed with his sword in hand staring at the reflection of himself on the blade.

He cast his memory back to may years ago, remembering their first evening confronting each other about that kiss. 

Boromir had not wanted to talk of it when Faramir had mentioned it the evening after his 15th birthday.

Boromir was now 18, and with it being a few years since that day, he had hoped very much that Faramir had long forgotten about it. 

__

Boromir walked slowly and relaxed through a small field of lavender not from form his castle home.  
He breathed in the invigorating scent deeply, and felt his head lighten and his eyes grow heavy. Eventually, he knelt down, and then threw himself back onto a soft bed of green and purple.

Opening his eyes, he stared up at the clear blue sky, squinting a little at the evening sun bathing warmly over his skin. 

He sighed contentedly, resting his hands on his chest, marvelling in the beauty of this day. Again, his eyes drifted shut, but reopened suddenly at a slight rustle beside him. He raised his head and turned to see his younger brother stood looking at him smiling impishly. "Good evening brother" Boromir smiled resting his head back down. "are you so bored that would come out here to me?"  
Faramir sat next to him, facing him, looking very irritable.   
His elder brother laughed a little, "what bothers you? can you not relax in such bliss?"  
Faramir only sighed shaking his head, looking out to the tall mountains and grassy hills before him. 

"Something has been bothering me for many a year now brother"  
Boromir closed his eyes, only hoping it was not what he thought might be asked of him.  
"What is it?" he ventured carefully.

Faramir looked at him, and swallowed deeply as that certain odd feeling returned to him. He knew his brother was beautiful, women knew that, envious men knew that, and Faramir felt satisfaction that he was the one closest to him. Boromir was his, and no-one could destroy that.

He took a few deep breaths before saying, "I know you do not wish to speak of it, but, it is something I cannot help, I need so much to talk to you about it"  
Boromir opened his eyes, eyes that his brother unknowingly to him loved to see perhaps a little too much.

"Why??" Boromir said quietly.

"What??"  
"Why now Faramir?"  
"Don't you understand that I need answers from you?"  
"I told you to forget" Boromir said heatedly looking at his sibling. "Why cant you forget??"  
"How can you Boromir!?" Faramir shouted looking at him disconcerted . "How can you make me forget something so beautifully shared between us..."  
"Enough!"   
Boromir stood swiftly, running trembling hands through his deep golden hair. 'Enough of this..' he thought desperately, 'please I cannot bear it'

"Do you mean to tell me that you have not thought of it also?" Faramir asked standing with him.

"Of course I have!!" Boromir shouted suddenly, turning to him. "Every night these past few years I take the shame and the guilt I beg for forgiveness from God!...and from you"  
"I will not forgive you for a sin you have not committed"  
Boromir stared at him then, slightly surprised. He had thought Faramir would hate him for not explaining himself, for doing what he did.

He took a step forwards to him, looking down at him only slightly, Faramir now being almost the same height as his brother .  
"It...it is wrong" he said nervously, deep feelings edging their way to surface, his heart beating furiously against his chest.

Faramir breathed deeply, the lavender calming him. He looked up into his brothers eyes and told him meaningfully, "I do not feel that it is wrong brother.. I feel no guilt nor shame, just love," he paused and daringly slipped his hand around Boromir's waist, "and so much desire" he continued in a whisper.  
Boromir gasped quietly at his words, and turned away, "Faramir please... stop this.."  
"I cannot.." he interrupted and placed his hand to his brothers face, turning it back to his. "Tell me Boromir " he whispered leaning closer to him, "deep within your heart do you wish me to leave you now?"

Boromir looked at him feeling his barriers breaking. Tears stung his eyes, and he was unsure why. He was not saddened nor delighted, only afraid. "You cannot leave now, "he whispered pressing his forehead against Faramir's, "I will not let you"

Faramir smiled, despite also his own fear, and gently smoothed his thumb over his brothers soft lips.   
Unable to hold back a moment longer, Boromir swiftly took his hand and held it in his, while capturing his lips in a soft but desperate kiss. Faramir moaned gently, letting go of his brothers hand and returning it back to his waist, to pull him as close as they could be. 

Boromir deepened the kiss until once again their tongues met and danced together, entwining round each other, exploring, tasting. Boromir's hands held his brothers face and then slipped to his neck only to pull closer and deeper.   
Faramir gripped him tightly, he felt a single warm tear escape down his cheeks, and his heart had never felt such a pleasurable pain in all his years.

Boromir pulled away gasping, only for a moment before laying his lips on Faramir's neck. The younger brother smiled leaning his head to his side, letting Boromir cover his neck with soft kisses and tastes with his tounge.   
After a moment Faramir laughed gently pushing his brother away, "Boromir you must stop!"  
Boromir looked at him perplexed, "Why? do you not want this?"  
"yes, only,"  
"Only what??"  
"Im not sure others would want to see this" he smiled.  
Boromir looked about, and over at the castle. "Oh"   
Faramir sat down onto the soft bed of lavender that Boromir had left where he led.   
"Surely they cannot se us form here?" Boromir said still looking over at the castle.  
Faramir sighed still smiling, and grabbed his brothers short deep red tunic pulling him down to the ground. 

Boromir laughed sitting down with him, and watched at he removed his long dark brown cloak, and swiftly put it around Boromir's shoulders, tugging him forward. "They cannot see us now" he smiled, and kissed him again.  
Boromir kissed him back, and leaned over him as he led back onto the soft lavender plants. Slowly, he then pulled away from the kiss, and gently nibbled and kissed his neck once more, and whispered to him, "Do you still want this?"  
Faramir opened his eyes, and looked at him. "Yes" he answered simply.  
In knowing this, Boromir now relaxed fully, and led next to him beneath the cover of Faramir's cloak. He leaned on his side and watched his brother mesmerised, as he slowly ran his fingers over his neck and down his chest, going beneath his garment, to touch is bare hot skin. He watched as Faramir's eyes drifted open and shut tightly as he occasionally ran his nails over his skin, and then tenderly stroked. He then moved lower, and caught his brothers gasp in another kiss, as his hand moved beneath Faramir's lower garments, to grip and gently stroke his aching member. Faramir moaned fully, and pulled away from the kiss breathing deeply as he felt his brother hand move slowly in a rhythm similar to the beating of his heart....

****

ahhh! don't hate me! that is as far as I have got at the moment!. lol, I PROMISE more will come in a day or so. Please leave your thoughts!! ^_~

xcazx

__


End file.
